esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Suggestions
Merhaba. Benim IGN Cosme Tolo diyes olduğunu. İşte benim bazı öneriler oyun içindir. :) First off, I would like to know the developments with your android app? I am kind of excited to try test it out on the phone. Secondly, what i am about to suggest are what i had in mind before so maybe you guys have known about it so what i'm going to do is to list down the suggestions i suggested before. Suggestion #1 How about adding a usable item and a raw to the game? More market opportunities. I was thinking of a buff that comes with a debuff at the same time? Beer. It adds to your critical chance but decreases your avoid chances depending on its quality. Q1 Beer adds 1% critical chance, -1% avoid chance ~ Q5 Beer adds 5% critical chance, -5% avoid chance. But I do think that the cap for max crit should be raised to 45%. The raw would be "yams", a kind of tuber. 3 yams for Q1 ~ 15 yams for Q5. Each use lasts a round. Note by TagPro: All kinds of bear would decrease your estimated damage and it's impact seems very small in general, like Q1 beer would decrease your damage ~0.5%, Q5 ~2.5%. The idea is nice, the numbers aren't. Maybe +3% crit -1% avoid? Would add some more strategy in fighting. Suggestion #2 It's about having multiple resource regions occupied. For example, our country, the Philippines on Primera, owns a high diamond region. So with that region we get, like what, 150% production as compared to 100% production with no high or medium resource region of that raw material, right? So I was thinking about adding a little something to it. Say for example we have a high diamond region, and our war effort brought us to occupying another high diamond region and a medium diamond region, right? So, what if you could add this - for every additional medium resource region of that raw material, it adds up 5% of the total production of diamond (and gift) companies, and +10% production for the additional high resource region. So lets say, our country with those regions occupied would have a total of 165% production for diamonds and gifts. and i added a little bit.. for our medium resource region, say we produce 125% out of it, and having another medium resource oil would add 5% still, and a high resource region would provide 10%, so a total of 140% production. for a resource region that our country does not basically have, but we have occupied a region of high, the production for that resource would be 150% still as it will serve as a vantage point or a region of importance for invading forces. Resistance on the region gets an additional 5% damage and 5% avoid chances for all rounds. So a strategic structure indeed is strategic. :) Suggestion #3 And a copy-paste. :) Hey! Yine ben. Ben bir öneri vermek istiyorum. Tekrar. Hangi ürün pazarında teklifler gönderme içerir. Hepimiz en düşük fiyat teklifi doğru, listenin en üstünde olmak aldığını biliyor musunuz? Ve aynı fiyat teklifleri ile en yüksek hisse senetleri listenin başında olmak olsun. Siz bu yapabileceğini Yani ben merak ediyorum: örneğin, 1 PHP satmak için 2 teklifler var, teklifler biri 500 adet vardır, ve bir 1000 adet vardır. Yani 1000 adet teklif listesinin en üstünde olmak olsun kabul edilir. Ve sonra birisi 1000 adet ile teklif kapalı 600 adet söylemek alıyor. Fark, sağa sola 400 adet miktarda olur? Böylece 500 adet teklif şimdi en yüksek stok var anlamına gelir. Siz otomatik yapabilirsiniz (şimdi 400 adet), 1000 adet vardı teklif üstüne 500 adet transferleri ile bir? Onların teklif alıcılar tarafından seçilecek, üstünde olmak üzere gördüğüm kadarıyla bkz iş adamlar her şimdi ve sonra onların fiyatları düşürmek. Ama otomatik ne olur? Bu adamlar daha düşük fiyatlarla teklifler repost ihtiyacını ortadan kaldırarak, piyasada teklifler üzerinde sağlam bir tutuş olurdu. :) Suggestion #4 E- sim player for a long time as I tried to give you a recommendation as far as you can until your gold and money from collecting a certain level because the future will be half your job seriously bay . :) http://tickets.e-sim.org/img/5450d7ce-ecfc-425c-809c-35e68e04d33b.png Hater 1000 (talk) 18:34, January 13, 2017 (UTC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 03:00, February 6, 2017 (UTC)03:00, February 6, 2017 (UTC)03:00, February 6, 2017 (UTC)03:00, February 6, 2017 (UTC)Esimer (talk) Category:Game suggestions